A portion of the disclosure of this patent document may contain material that is subject to copyright protection. This patent document may show and/or describe matter that is or may become trade dress of the owner. The copyright and trade dress owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the disclosure, as it appears on the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright and trade dress rights whatsoever.
The present invention is directed to the field of hinges, particularly of the type used for watercraft trim flaps. Such trim flaps are used to change the attitude of a watercraft, to control the amount by which the bow of the watercraft comes up and down out of the water, particularly during acceleration procedures. Previous type trim flap hinges are made in a manner typical of other types of hinges, i.e. distinct male and female members are fashioned and cross-drilled, after which a bolt is inserted to hold the members together. This process is very labor-intensive, resulting in a finished product that is difficult and time-consuming to manufacture, and consequently expensive.
In view of the difficulties and drawbacks associated with the previous devices, there is therefore a need for a hinge that is quickly and easily manufactured.
There is also a need for a hinge that can be manufactured with reduced expense and improved efficiency.
There is also a need for a trim flap hinge having improved performance.
These needs and others are satisfied by the hinge of the present invention as disclosed herein comprising a mounting member for mounting to a stationary operational surface and having a hinge portion formed along the longitudinal extent of the mounting member. An elongate shaft is included having a hollow cross-sectional profile and formed along the longitudinal extent of the hinge portion. An elongate mouth is formed at the opening of the shaft and has a cross-sectional profile of smaller extent than the cross-sectional profile of the elongate shaft. A flap attachment member including an elongate hinge member is disclosed having a cross-sectional shape that conforms to the cross-sectional profile of the elongate shaft, and being received in the shaft and retained by the elongate mouth to thereby rotatably couple the flap attachment member to the mounting member.
As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative and not restrictive.